1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to accessories for mobile devices and, more particularly, to external protective cases and external battery packs for mobile electronic devices, where the external protective case/holster or external battery pack incorporates a repeater antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, digital assistants, mobile communication devices, handheld computing devices, personal music/video/content players and storage devices) contain expensive, fragile equipment such as breakable glass touchscreens and lenses, easily scuffed decorative finishes, delicate internal electronic components, and easily broken or lost buttons or switches. People have also become more and more dependent on the data, contacts, and calendars stored in their mobile devices. These expensive devices and the stored critical data can be easily protected with an inexpensive protective case. Additionally these devices are often powered by battery power sources. Such battery power sources are often housed within the mobile device and may be changed and/or recharged as needed; some mobile devices have fully integrated batteries that cannot be swapped out. As more powerful mobile devices are designed and advanced apps (Geo-location, streaming video, device pairing, etc.) consume more and more power, the limited internal batteries face a losing battle, thereby shortening the time between charges, which limits the usefulness of a mobile device as a user is forced to locate a power source to recharge the battery source and wait until it is recharged.
Additionally, such mobile devices are typically designed to satisfy the needs of a wide array of consumers. For instance, such mobile devices may have somewhat limited processing capabilities (e.g., to extend battery power) and limited input/output capabilities. Consequently, users who wish to extend the capabilities of the mobile device to implement various types of solutions may be prevented from doing so by the battery life.